Lace
by orys
Summary: I've been an awfully good girl..


Emma had the night shift. Well, being sheriff, you always had to be on duty, but this time, she had to go in and man the phones as well, considering she hadn't been able to get ahold of Ruby all day. Emma swore that she wouldn't go in tonight, for Henry, so they could have time together. Though that wasn't an option when her deputy was missing and wasn't returning her phone calls.

She was wondering maybe she had scared Ruby off with all of her innuendos and flirting, but that was because she thought the other girl was into all of it. She seemed to always flirt back, running her hands up the sheriff's arm in playful ways when she'd walk past her. They had never been intimate with each other, which Emma was thinking was the real problem. Maybe the brunette was all bark and no bite; maybe she wasn't really that into Emma and she was just messing around with her.

Emma got out of the cruiser, slamming the door before running both of her hands through her think hair, trying to smooth it down in places where the static had gotten ahold of it. She grumbled all the way to the door, just wishing she could be spending time with her son instead of being in a stuffy & too quiet little office. Emma was rather suprised Regina would even let her _see_ Henry on Christmas Eve. It seemed like something that would happen once in a blue moon, and there she was, stuck at work. She grabbed the keys from inside her pocket before shoving the right one into the lock, but was rather confused when the door opened with just the slightest push.  
_  
Oh, great. Someone broke into the station_. With one over-dramatic eyeroll, the sheriff fully pushed open the door, stepping in and closing it behind her, not so gently. This was beginning to not be her day; she kind of thought she wasn't ever going to have one where anything went right. She opened her mouth to call out at the intruder, but snapped it shut once she heard something that sounded like music. Her feet moved her down the hallway, where the distinct jazz tune and Eartha Kitt's sultry voice was playing soft and low. Emma was confused. Who would break into the station _just_to play some Christmas-y tune? Was that whole thing really worth getting arrested for?

She moved in further with caution, spotting the boombox in the corner. But, what was more curious, was that the two desks have been moved; there was a big empty spot in the middle of the room. Emma dropped her guard, trying to wipe the confused look off of her face, but it was no use. What was the point of all of this? She reached over to turn on the light. As soon as her fingers met the switch, she saw her out of the corner of her eye. _Ruby_.

She was dressed in her typical show-y clothes, but something felt a little off about it to Emma. The brunette's thumbs were hitched into the waistband of her shorts, which were already unbuttoned and unzipped, ready to come down. The CD on the radio gave a little gurgling noise before the song started all over again, but now all the noise seemed lost. Emma's eyes were only on Ruby. Only on the fabric that was slipping down the other's long, luscious legs, pooling at her feet before she stepped out of them in an even greater seductive manner.

Emma had tried to say something, stumbling over her words, but Ruby walked over, her hips swaying in the way that got the blonde every single time. She watched as the woman in front of her started to slowly unbutton her blouse. Emma's lips curled into a smile when she saw flashes of a red lace bra that matched the panties on the hips that were bringing her into a trance. Of course this would be Ruby's way to show the sheriff she was interested. Emma didn't understand why she thought anything different.

Ruby ran her tongue over her lips (which bore just as much red as they always did), keeping her eyes locked onto Emma's green orbs, really hoping the the blonde was getting the message she was trying to convey. She wanted to be with the sheriff, even if it was for only one night, and even then: Ruby was going to make sure that night was never forgotten. She watched Emma's mouth open a bit as soon as she slid the top off of her shoulders. She thought this whole strip teasing thing was silly, but she was always told countless times that she was good at it. All she wanted was to tell Emma that she was ready.. and willing.

The song slowly began to die off again as Ruby reached behind her back, the way her arms were positioned made her chest stand out just a bit more as Emma waited. She didn't like to wait. She didn't even want to wait. She just wanted to grab the brunette and do so many unspeakable things to her, but she didn't. Emma didn't want to seem too eager for this whole night to begin. She wanted to move her hands to the perfectly slim waist that was almost grazing against hers, but she couldn't get them to even twitch; they were planted on the wall.

Ruby had tossed the only thing that was covering her chest away with the rest of her clothes, allowing Emma to get a great look at her assets. The blonde just couldn't advert her eyes from the pair of round breasts in front of her. She made a mental note that they were probably the best she's ever seen, but she made no comment to the woman smiling in front of her.

"You know." The soft purr of her voice surprised Emma, "I can show you the rest if you like."

"Oh," Emma held back a moan, taking a deeper breath as to regain her composure. "Good God, I would love that." She grabbed Ruby's hand, pulling her to the closest surface available.


End file.
